Matices
by LxLawliet
Summary: Las personalidades de las personas están pintadas con diferentes matices: blanco, azul, negro. Pueden ser similares o muy diferentes. Se pueden teñir de diferentes colores por las circunstancias, o ser impuestos a la fuerza; de un tono claro pasarse a una tonalidad oscura, pero siempre volver a su color original... A menos que, la mezcla sea tanta, que no se pueda regresar


" _Quiero seguir enamorada de mi dolor_

 _Pero por Dios, quiero dejarlo ir_

 _No quiero hundirme esta vez_

 _Ahogando mi deseo de volar_

 _Aquí en la oscuridad sé quién soy_

 _No podré ser libre hasta dejarlo ir…"_

 ** _-_ _Lithium by Evanescence_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

El bien. El mal. Son conceptos demasiado abstractos, no hay una definición absoluta para esas dos palabras. Se pueden mezclar entre sí, tener un poco más de uno que del otro, y aun así, sería difícil concretarlos en una expresión. Los matices son interminables, cada color es un mundo y una expresión diferente.

Como el cerebro humano.

Ese bulto dentro de nuestra cabeza que encierra los más grandes secretos del universo.

Los tuyos y los míos.

Esas diminutas células que se entrelazan una con la otra, formando imágenes y reteniéndolas para verlas una y otra vez, hasta quedar satisfechos de recuerdos; alegres o tristes, importantes y nimios, brillantes u oscuros. Manda señales a todo nuestro sistema cuando una situación lo amerita.

Oh, ¿qué haríamos sin él? Probablemente estaríamos en algún cuarto blanco con nuestros brazos atados y la saliva escurriendo de nuestra boca. Sin utilidad alguna.

Nuestro cerebro funciona perfectamente, nos ha salvado incontables veces. ¿Por qué ahora dicen que hay un serio problema con él?

— _¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?_

No hay nada malo en nosotras, ¿por qué se empeñan en decir algo como eso? ¿Acaso quieren que terminemos creyéndolo?

— _Debe haber una razón de por qué…_

No tiene que haber una razón para hacer las cosas que nos gustan. Vinimos a este mundo para ser felices, ¿no? Sin ataduras, sin reglas. Actuar por instinto, por supervivencia. No hay nada más. Si el mundo es cruel de todos modos, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

— _Estás perdiéndote lentamente._

Perderse es lo mismo a encontrarse. Las encrucijadas son las más divertidas, puedes escoger qué papel jugar; ser un demonio o un ángel; el héroe o el villano. En lo personal, el anti-héroe es el mejor papel. Ese punto intermedio es el que más disfrutamos encontrar.

— _Me gustas…_

Ah, a nosotras también. La humanidad es fascinante. La adoramos con todo nuestro ser, nos hace sentir que de alguna manera podemos alcanzar algo divino, algo que nos haga trascender.

¿Prestarás atención a lo que diré?

Esta es mi historia.

Tu historia.

— _¿Cuándo te convertiste en una asesina?_

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches tengan todos ustedes :D**

 **Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre este fandom. Desde hace tiempo había querido hacerlo, pero no sabía muy bien qué clase de historia realizar. Así que esta idea me vino a la mente en una noche aburrida sin ganas de hacer tarea mientras escuchaba música algo tétrica; he de añadir que me encantan los conceptos así, y de ahí salió esta extraña introducción.**

 **He leído muchas historias aquí en FF y en otros lugares, y al principio planeaba hacer una historia romance/comedia como muchas otras, sin embargo, preferí tomar el enfoque oscuro de la serie Hakuouki que a veces se deja de lado.**

 **Será una especie de Fic x Reader, ya que me gusta que los lectores se adentren a la historia (una disculpa para aquellos que no les guste esa clase de narración) y por esa misma razón me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran en ese aspecto, para poner un poco de la esencia de cada lector que leerá esto.**

 **El tiempo sería lineal/retrospectivo y comenzaría en la temporada de Reimeiroku**

 **Me gustaría saber qué personaje prefieren para el interés romántico (porque claro que habrá romance 7w7) Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia o, simplemente les interesa la historia, háganmelo saber n,n**

 **Qué tengan buen día!**

 **\\(^0^)/**


End file.
